The Lava Rose
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: -Ice Rose Sequel- 7 months after the White Ice Contest, Drew and May meet again at the Dragon Pokemon Intensive Course, and sparks from the volcano aren't the only kind flying. And with the appearence of 'Prince Charming', someone could end up burned. CS
1. Fate x Irony

A/N. Hello thar! Wondering just how many people have been waiting for this sequel to my *blush* popular 'Ice Rose'. Well, since it hit 5k hits a while ago, *pauses to cheer*, I decided to FINALLY write the sequel. Also, I was starting to miss writing Pokemon Non-AU, and was just going over this mentally yesterday. Made up Altaria's spontaneous singing thing up on the spot, though. I think everyone will like it- I make up the 'improv' lyrics myself! Also, pokemon speak shall now be -'like this'- instead of "Rosel ro " _Like this_. Saves time. XD

Oh, and I'm gonna do something different from all my fics.... just to try something. Since it's gonna be from two POVs that alternate throughout the story, all chapters shall have two titles, representing the different takes our two very different characters might take on these situations. Unless FF won't let me title it like that. *laughs*

So, let's dive right on in! And let's hope FF lets me use these nifty little dividers!

-%0/0%-  
-

-

-

-  
Chapter One -  
-

-  
Fate/Irony –

-

-

-

-

Had it really been seven months since he last seen May?

The green-haired teenager was draped over the back of his Flygon as the desert spirit Pokemon sunned himself in a clearing in Viridian Forest, idly munching on a berry. Not even the rustling query of a Weedle followed by the warning, wispy puff of Flamethrower that Flygon blew at the bug could disturb the coordinator from his thoughts.

Fingers still toying with the little slip of paper that brought him here in the first place, he sighed deeply. His pokemon craned his neck back to look at him with one goggled pinkish-red eye.

-'Drew?'-

"I'm ok, Flygon. Just thinking. "

The human sat up, patting the great green Pokemon on the side of his neck. "Come on. We gotta head to Cinnabar before this whole thing starts. "

Unfolding the paper, he tapped the heading text thoughtfully.  
_  
_"_Dragon Pokemon Intensive Course_

Whether it's your first dragon pokemon or your 21st, you are welcome to join trainers and coordinators alike in this free, week long class taught by some of the best Dragon Masters of our time- Lance, Clair, and Vinyaya! Sign up starts at 3pm on Cinnabar Island. The course is held on the main Seafoam Island. "

Roselia let herself out of her Pokeball suddenly, a gentle -'Hello'- greeting her master as she settled herself between Drew's knees. Holding up her red rose hand, she let out a gentle Petal Dance to watch the little red sparkles and petals dance away in the breeze.

Watching his oldest Pokemon, he smiled impulsively. Seafoam islands....

-%0/0%-

"Here I come! "

May whooped into the air as she clung to the neck of her Altaria. The bird pokemon let out a harmonious call that mingled with her owner's voice in the air, stretching out her neck as she sped up to blast through one of the low clouds above the ocean.

A pamphlet identical to Drew's was shoved in May's pocket, and her path the same. Altaria flew lower, feet skimming the seawater, then just touching the back of an oblivious Wailmer as she lifted higher into the air.

May couldn't help wondering if Drew was going to be at the Dragon Pokemon Intensive Course, or DPIC as many people were calling it. It only came around once every 7 years, and this would be May's first time. Apparently, Lance had gone to the course before this.

Suddenly, her Altaria started singing. -'DPIC, what's happening to me, I can't stop thinking about you. Are you gonna be there, should I style my hair, The sky's never looked quite so blue!'-

"Altaria, " May giggled. "Glad to hear you so happy, too. "

Glancing down, she happened to see what looked oddly like rose petals floating gently on the water. "I wonder where those came from, " she thought out loud, but was distracted by the sight off another thick, low-level cloud.

"Altaria! Let's use Aerial Ace and blast through that cloud! "

-'I'm on it!'-

-%0/0%-

Waving a hand in his face to dispel the unusually thick water vapor, Drew peered at his map a little closer. "Hmm. We shouldn't be too far away now... "

He paused, thinking he heard some sort of bird call. After listening again and not hearing anything, he withdrew the sleeping Roselia and stashed her pokeball away in his backpack.

_WHAM!_

Something large, fluffy, and a mix of blue, red and brown came hurtling out of nowhere and nearly knocked him off Flygon; the force of the blow sent the dragon spinning to end up upside down.

An Altaria gave a cry of shock and alarm as someone fell past him. Automatically, he caught them around the waist, and as Flygon righted himself, Drew had the surprise of looking into a pair of very embarrassed sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"Drew! " May gasped, still draped across his knees- her hair in every direction and her cheeks red from the wind and heavy embarrassment. "Uhh... um... "

"Idiot, " he stated, pressing the side of his hand against his lips to stop himself from smiling. "What were you thinking? Aerial Ace is not something you usually pull while on your Pokemon. "

He felt more than heard Flygon hiss, -'You idiot'-. He didn't need to guess what the dragon was referring to. Roselia had made him solemnly pledge to be less of his typical snarky self to May. First encounter, and already he was digging himself a proverbial grave.

"Well, excuuuuse me, Mister Pokemon Master! " May snapped, coming out of her embarrassed state to slip right into an angry one, sitting up with her legs on top of Drew's "I've done it before, I'll have you know. "

"Doesn't mean you should, " he replied with a touch of defensive ice in his tone. Flygon growled again.

"You haven't changed a bit, " she huffed.

He smirked slightly. "Neither have you, " he replied as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, his words just as cold, but his actions and eyes soft.

Suddenly, both were acutely aware of their rather... _suggestive_ position. Drew scooted backward as May struggled upright.

"Come o-on, Altaria, " the brunette stammered, sliding neatly off one Pokemon back to the other. "We should be going. We don't want to be late to the DPIC. "

"Ah. I'll see you there, then. " Drew nodded a goodbye.

The blue, fluffily winged bird cooed sweetly to Flygon before she and her owner took off.

Drew sighed, and fell face-first into Flygon's neck. "I'm an idiot. "

The Flygon snorted. -'At least you got that right.'-

-%0/0%-

-

-

I shall soon be returning to the regularly scheduled fics. XD So don't worry. DM shall not be neglected too horribly now. I think I'm getting back in my stride. ((wish I could say the same for my WEWY fic...))


	2. Fair x Foul

A/N. I blame the totally senselessness of this chapter to the sudden seriousness that has taken over my other two stories. Overcompensations' the name of this game, ladies and gentlemen. With a side of UST. *sizzle*

And 'Abe' is not an OC- he's a gym grunt from Violet City in Pokemon Gold. Not that his description was insightful... *shrugs* So feel free to hate/pity him with everything you can muster.

Mmmm... mustard! (being sick does things. To my miiiind.)

-%0/0-

-

-  
Chapter Two -

-  
Fair/Foul -

-

Having made it all the way to Cinnabar without any more run ins, May was determined not to let Drew get under her skin... or under anything _else_ of hers, as her father had warned her in their last phone conversation.

_What did they think she was going to do? Honestly._

"Have a little faith, " May muttered aloud as she signed her name in the DPIC registration confirmation book.

"Um... miss? Are you ok? " A teenage boy with soft, dark rust-colored hair and warm hazel eyes was looking at her curiously. He was leaning against the wall a few feet away, a long blue feather tucked behind his ear as he casually tossed and caught a Great Ball.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine. " She blushed, embarrassed for sounding like a lunatic. "My name's May, by the way. "

"Oh. Hi. I'm Abe. What's your dragon Pokemon? "

As an answer, May released her shimmering Altaria.

-'Kyaaaah! It feels good to get out of my Pokeball again!'-

Abe's Great ball suddenly opened as a darker Altaria released itself. The male pokemon cooed to May's sing-songy female. -'Hello, there'-

"Oh, he's so cute! " May rubbed Abe's Altaria's neck- the bird diverted his attentions from the other Pokemon long enough to hum a few notes of contentment.

-'I thank you for your praise'-

"Hey, do you wanna go grab lunch with me? I haven't eaten yet, and I'm sure my Altaria wants to get to know yours a little better. They're so social, you know- it's a shame there aren't any flocks of Altarias in Johto. "

"Sounds good to me! " May beamed.

-%0/0%-

A few minutes later, the two were enjoying onigiri and sodas in the nearby Lava Rose Cafe as their Altarias chirruped and sang to each other, happy to see another of their species.

"So, how was your trip over here? You came a long way? "

May held up a finger, remembering her manners as she swallowed the last bite of rice. "Um, yeah. My hometown's Petalburg, so I had a nice long flight north-northwest. " She finished with a sip of her drink and a broad smile after making sure her teeth were clean, naturally. "Well, it was nice aside from running into Drew, " she added, with a simultaneous blush and scowl.

"Drew? The famed coordinator from LaRousse? Then you would be the equally esteemed May Maple, daughter of Norman and an amazing coordinator in her own right! " Abe jumped upright, face scarlet. "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you! I assumed you would be arrogant, and rightly so! You've won so many Ribbons and even a Ribbon Cup- "

May laughed, trying to calm him down. "No, no, no, it's ok. Sit down. Trust me when I say Drew's got enough ego for both of us."

"What's it like, having him as a rival? " Abe, while still recovering from his fanboy-ism, was openly curious. "Is he as cold as he seems to be? "

"Well... "May pushed the tips of her index fingers together, an absent movement as she tried to put her feelings for Drew into something as limited and tangible as words. "He's really stubborn and ambitious. He's got an ego the size of the Hoenn region, incredible skills.... and he never ceases to remind me of said skills. "

"He sounds like a jerk. "

May sighed. "He _is_ a jerk. "

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she suddenly became aware of a presence right behind her. "Who are you calling a jerk? " asked Drew. She wasn't able to see his face, but May could _feel_ his _smirk_.

-%0/0%-

For those of you who didn't understand what the sound effect was in the intro, that was my brain. Frying. XD Next question is why.

MUSTARD MUSTARD MUSTARD.


	3. Fun x Games

A/N. Taco taco taco. ^^;; Bear with me, will you all? THANX. And I hate this chapter title.

Plot always gets in the way of romance. Darn you, plot. *sulks*

-%0/0-

-

-  
Chapter Three -

-  
Fun x Games

-

-

May jumped, bumping her cup as she did so. Drew artfully leaned over her shoulder to catch it before it spattered on the floor. Smoothly, he took the seat across from her, waved over a waitress and ordered a sweet tea before either May or Abe had a chance to recover.

The brunette coordinator recovered first. "Wha... hey! Who said you could share a table with me?! " she snapped, too startled to check her words.

"I didn't think you'd mind, " he stated calmly, his typical cocky aura still surrounding him. "I did share a cabin with you before. "

Thankfully, Abe was not drinking anything at the time, otherwise he probably would have choked to death. Instead, he was reduced to making a kind of strangled choking sound and decided wisely to walk away. "See you around, May, " he gabbled awkwardly as he vanished.

May blushed. "Drew! Be quiet! Some people might hear that and get the wrong idea! "

After thanking the waitress with his typical charming coolness, he took a small drink from the tea, flicking his gaze up to meet May's eyes. "And what idea would that be? " He sipped coolly on his tea, watching her intently from over the rim of his glass, the corner of his mouth turning up in a teasing smirk.

The silence lengthened and Drew made no effort to break it. He couldn't help toying with people- it was a part of him. Finally, after much scowling, huffing and general sulking, May gave up.

"What are we, Drew? " she said exasperatedly.

"Humans, " he replied without missing a beat, face as straight as he could make it. May scowled deeper, even as her cheeks twitched with a concealed smile.

"Oh, quit it. I know _what_ we are, but what are _we_? Rivals? Friends? " Here she hesitated and left the question as it was, even though Drew could read her expression like a book. _Or are we more?_

Suddenly he set down his tea. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he leaned over the table, his face merely inches from hers.

"What do you want us to be? " he whispered huskily.

May's face flushed bright red as her mouth opened, trying to form words and failing miserably.

Drew leaned back, crossing his arms and acting like his typical totally-in-control self, although inside he was just one big hormonal knot. Her expression was pretty much answer enough, but he wanted to hear her say it. _It won't be true, won't be real until she says it._

"I....ah...hah.... "

Suddenly, the loudspeaker outside blasted through the conversation. "Attention Dragon Trainers and Coordinators! Please gather at the foot of the Volcano for official orientation! "

With a sigh and slight scowl, Drew arose from the table, carelessly and silently tossing a scarlet flower on the table as he did so. The look he cast at May over his shoulder, however, was anything _but_ careless. He saw her shiver just before he stepped outside.

Once outside, he followed the small crowd of about twenty or so other trainers as they gathered around the three figures standing on the large rock that served as a stage. Lance stood before the crowd, a kind smile on his face, red hair fluttering in the mild breeze.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Lance, The Dragon Master and Champion of the Johto and Kanto Elite Four. This, " he gestured to the blue haired woman on his right, "is my cousin Clair , the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, and this, " he indicated the woman with long blue-tipped-silver hair in a braid, "is Vinyaya, last year's Ribbon Cup Champion of Johto. "

Clair stepped forward. "We're going to divide you up into three groups now, and you'll stay with your group for the entire course. Each group will have two days training with each of us, then at the end we'll have a competition for both the Coordinators and the Trainers. The prize is this. "

She brought a box forward, opened it to reveal a Premier Ball, then released the Pokemon. There was a flash, a sparkle, then a shimmering fuchsia serpent appeared.

"One of the world's only shiny Dratini's. All three of us worked together with Gary and Samuel Oak to find and breed a pair of shiny Dragonites. This is their first daughter. "

As gasps and cries of awe ripped through the crowd, the Dratini cooed and nuzzled Lance. He rubbed her behind the ear-fins gently, and with a nod to Clair, the Dratini was withdrawn.

At last Vinyaya spoke. "All the trainers and coordinators with last names of A to H, please go with Lance. I to Q go with Clair. The rest follow me. "

Drew watched May get swallowed up by her group as he followed Vinyaya, feeling a tang of jealousy and disappointment as he watched her talking with the same guy from lunch, only to smile again as he watched her clutching the rose as if it was made of glass.

_Good luck, May__,_ he thought, with a flicker of that same affection that had him jump in an icy river for her seven months ago.

"Mr. Drew! "

A shy female voice sounded behind him, and he turned to meet startled, doe-like blue-green eyes. "Hello, Mr. Drew! "

"Hello, Brianna, " he replied politely, turning back around and sensing her be seized with fangirl passion.

_Looks like I've run out of it._

-%0/0%-

No comment.


	4. End x Beginning

A/N. Late updates and pumpkin carvings of phoenixes (phoenixi?) for the win.

**Many thanks to my new beta-reader, Ravengal. ** I'm so lucky. I have an angel looking over my stories. *eyesparkle* Sheesh, it's short. I'll do better next time??

LULZ OCS.

-%0-0%-

-

-  
Chapter Four -

-

End/Beginning -

-

-

May tossed her bags onto her bunk in one of the girls' 'houses', small but comfortable cabins on the beach, filled to bursting with girls.

"Yo!" One of them, a stubborn-looking teen with black hair streaked with electric blue, threw her luggage carelessly up onto the bunk above May's. "Mind sharing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine. I'm May."

"Storm," the other girl replied. "What's your dragon-type?"

"Altaria."

Storm smiled. "Salamence."

May looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, isn't that a pokemon Drake from the Hoenn Elite Four uses?"

"Yeah, I got mine from his pair. He's my half-sister's uncle." Storm shrugged as she loaded her belt up with four Pokeballs. "I'm a Trainer, but when Matthias- that's my Absol- feels like it, I'll do a few Contests with him."

"You nickname your Pokemon?"

Storm nodded. "My whole family does. Chase and Elijah and V-" she hesitated for a moment, then went on with "my half sister does, too." The girl tied her hair up in a ponytail and adjusted her short tan shorts. "Ready to go? We've got defensive practice with Clair today."

-%0-0%-

The distinctive, burbling song of a female Kingdra greeted the Trainers and Coordinators filing inside the huge open arena, Clair standing elegantly on the tall flat-topped rock in the center, hand on her hip. "Welcome, Dragon Users. I'm sure most of you know very well how to attack with your Dragon Types and train them to be versatile and worthy foes. But have you ever put thought into defending your Pokemon from a Dragon type attack?"

Clair nodded at Storm. "Come 'ere. Battle me."

May stiffened as the black-haired teen nodded and came to stand at the base of the rock, pulling a Pokeball off her belt and releasing the monster inside.

"Go, Danica! "

"Saaaalaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The blue dragon-type roared at the Kingdra who perched idly on the tip on its tail, watching the fellow Pokemon with something bordering distain.

Clair waved her hand. "Storm, right? Your move."

The teenager nodded in reply, then pointed at Kingdra with authority as she snapped out an order to her Pokemon. "Danica, use Dragon Claw!"

The Salamence threw herself at the smaller Pokemon, forepaws glowing white-hot as she swiped at Kingdra, who tossed a trusting and calm glance to Clair.

"Blizzard, now!"

Storm's eyes snapped wide in shock. "Danica, dodge!" But not even the swift roll away could save the Salamence, as the blast of icy air caught her wings and flung her high into the air.

"Never attack straight at a Pokemon until you know what kind of attacks it has," Clair corrected, and nodded again to Kingdra. "Ice Beam, please."

"Drrrrrrrra!" With a trilling call, Kingdra unleashed a bolt of blue light at Salamence.

"Dodge, Danica," Storm pleaded to her Pokemon, and let out a small breath as Salamence spun out of the way. "Now, use Thunder!"

Clair didn't so much as blink. "Use Hydro Pump to fly, Kingra."

Turning around, Kingdra used the blast of water from her mouth to shoot herself in the air, safe from the bolt of electricity and landing neatly on Salamence. The shock on Storm's face was obvious, and delayed her just long enough for Clair to order her Kingdra again. "Ice Beam, now!"

"Roll, Danica!"

But the action was futile. Kingdra has wrapped her tail around Salamence's neck and, at point-blank range, could not miss. Smoothly, Clair's Pokemon leapt from Salamence's back and landed lightly with the help of another Hydro Pump as Storm withdrew her defeated Pokemon before the great blue beast hit the ground.

"Remember, class, whether in a battle or appeals, your Pokemon's moves and body can be used for more than just attacking," Clair noted, and nodded to Storm, who accepted the defeat with polite restraint and an embarresed scowl.

-%0-0%-

Volcanic ash and soil puffed lightly into the air as May trudged along the bottom edge of the volcano at lunch break, deserting her fellow classmates to train alone. She needed time to think.

"Oh. Hello, May. Enjoying your class?"

Drew was standing a few feet away, having come from the opposite direction, and blinked as a sudden breeze blew dust and his bangs into his face. May looked away quickly.

"Oh, yes, I am. And you?"

"Came to get away from Brianna for a little bit," he sighed as he sat carelessly down on a warm dark-colored rock, indicating the empty space next to him. "Sweet girl, but... she seems to think I'm her soul mate."

The brunette forced a small and slightly bitter laugh, avoiding eye contact as her nerves got to her. "Poor you."

He smirked. "You sound jealous."

May rolled her eyes. "As if. No one could be jealous of following you around like a worshipful, lost Taillow." Drew tossed his head, letting the wind flip his hair for him, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. His clothes rustled on the rock as he leaned closer, breath hotter than the black sand of the beach on May's neck.

"Not even a little?" he teased, voice husky but soft. "No, I suppose you'd be more jealous of the kid who has the bunk below mine. Last I checked, you liked sharing beds with me."

"May, you won't believe wha-" Abe came hurtling around the corner of the mountain, only to skid to a stop and send up a spray of ash and dust. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?"

Drew had quickly retaken a respectful distance, and flicked his hair as he muttered, "Not at all. I was just leaving."

Abe's face was as red as May's bandanna. "I'm so sorry, May. I was just coming to tell you Lance let the Shiny Dratini out of her Ball and is letting everyone play with her! She's sooo cute! "

The smile on his face, so shy yet bright with honest enthusiasm, caused a little shimmer in May's chest. Not noticing her rival's darkly curious glance, she followed Abe at a run.

"Perhaps I should be the one jealous," Drew murmured for the Wingull to hear and mock with their harsh cries as he turned around the way he came. Pulling a rose out of his jacket, he twirled it thoughtfully as he vanished into the hazy afternoon.

-

-

-

-%0-0%-


	5. Welcome x Distraction

A/N. I'm pretty darn sure by this time, VG Cats updates more often than I do. Hrm. In any case, this chapters was brought to you by that chick who did the fanfic 'Four Seasons' and introduced me to the song Lovers In Japan by Coldplay and something something something Dark Side. Also dedicated to YuGiOh and... Shai Duck. xD

Also. I want to apologise for the totally UNHOLY lapse in updates. I've been busy, but I sweat on my little HeartGold game card thingy, I will finish this by the end of the year.

No, really. I'll do everything in my power to make it so. ((Even if I think it sucks, it seems to be popular. O.o)) And I'm sorry if the battle seems stiff- I haven't watched the show in ages and ages, so I'm half basing it off YuGiOh. xD

-%0-0%-

Chapter Four -

Welcome x Distraction

-%0-0%-

Drew was almost relieved when the break was over, and he could get back to training with Vinyaya and the rest of his class. This whole business with Abe was... hard to describe.

_I wish I could be happy for her, assuming that she likes him. But I'm not. Not really._ He scowled, releasing Roselia. "Am I a bad person for feeling like this?"

-"Normally, I'd say yes, but frankly, I think you guys need to get together so,"- she slapped him on the knee with a rose, -"Go fight for her! Go learn everything you can and remind her who you are. You seem to have forgotten."-

The teenager suddenly and rather acutely noticed the fact that his group was leaving him behind. "You can finish your speech later," he muttered, withdrawing the Grass Pokemon and disreguarding her trill of dismay before slipping neatly into place at the back of the group, following Vinyaya to the far side of the volcano.

Their teacher was a lithe, no nonsense, almost rutherless coodinator, and as she took her place on a tall rock, her sharp blue-green eyes were that of a like a hungry Pidgeot.

"I hope you all had a good break, because we still have a lot of work to do!" Snapping two Luxury Balls from her waist, she tossed them into the air and released a sleek Dragonair and a sinister Froslass.

Drew knew that even though her Dragon was still unevolved, it could destroy just about anything she put her against. The Everstone draped around the shimmering neck was a testament to the power of her type in all its evolutionary stages. The younger coordinator smiled coldly, hoping to be selected to battle her next.

"You," Vinyaya pointed her pale finger to Brianna, then swiveled to point it at Drew, "and you. Double up on me. I'll give you a moment to confer on a strategy, but don't take too long."

Drew made his way over to Brianna, noting with a little flicker of discomfort the shining affection in her eyes. "Just tell me what to do, Mr. Drew! I'll follow your lead! I've memorised your every-"

He held up his hand. "Chill, ok? At this we're equal." A snide smirk painted itself across his face almost by its own accord. "Maybe not other times, but for now."

As he turned back around and pulled out the Pokeball that housed his Flygon, Drew could practially hear Brianna melt. _If only I had that effect on May..._

_The again, if May was anyone but herself, would I still care about her like this?_

The newly released green Pokemon fixed his coordinator in a hard ruby stare. -"Hey, are you alive back there?"-

Drew blinked and came back to his senses as Brianna released her Surskit, giving the older boy a worried look as he dipped his head. "Ice Beam will come in handy," he murmured to her as they stood shoulder to shoulder and prepared for their duel with Vinyaya.

The older coordinator dipped her head. "Why don't you two go first?"

"I'll follow your lead, Mr. Drew!" gasped Brianna, her nervous countenance taking on a confident air that took her partner aback.

_If Brianna can sharpen her focus that fast_, he concluded, feeling a smirk creep back across his face, _so can I!_

"Go, Flygon, use Steel Wing on the Dragonair!"

"Dodge, Fyodra," their opponant noted, almost lazily. The elegant blue Pokemon oblidged, skittering out of the way.

Or, more correctly, would have moved out of the way.

"Surskit, freeze that Dragonair in place with Ice Beam!"

With a ferocious squeak, the tiny blue Bug type blasted the Dragonair, freezing her still just long enough for Flygon to land a shattering blow with Steel Wing. Fragments of ice littered the shoreline as the Dragonair squalled in dismay.

Vinyaya huffed, already issuing commands. "Artika, attack that Flygon from behind with your Blizzard!"

The sinistar Ice Type obliged, icing Flygon's diamondshaped wings and sending the green dragon plummeting to the ground.

"Get up," Drew called to Flygon, willing his Pokemon to arise. Vinyaya smirked, a chilling sight as she issued her next commands.

"Fyodra, hit that Flygon with Dragon Rush while he's down."

The Desert Spirit pokemon growled as he struggled to arise and dodge his opponant's attack as the blue dragon seemed to smirk, her body glowing with power waiting to be released.

_He'll never be able to move in time_! "Come on, Flygon," his coordinator demanded, his voice sharpened with worry.

"Surskit, defend him!" ordered Brianna, her face showing that she was as worried about Drew's Flygon as he was. But Vinyaya would hear of no such rescue.

"Artika, stop that little insect with your Wake Up Slap!"

The fearsome Froslass glided into Surskit's path, reading the move.

"Dodge with Agility," gasped Brianna, letting out a breath as her brave Surskit danced out of the way at the last moment to skid to a stop in front of Flygon, squealing in defiance.

"Dragon Rush, Fyodra," snarled Vinyaya, even as Brianna pleaded, "Ice Beam!"

The Surskit moved fast, but not fast enough. Dragonair brought her muscular body down with the full, terrifying power of Dragon Rush.

"Protect the Surskit with Steel Wing!"

The horrendous cries of both Pokemon echoed over the Island. As the dust cleared, it was evident that the Dragonair had fared better of the two, although she was sprawled on the sand with her wing-like ears pinned flat against her head in annoyance. Flygon was panting, but still sheltering the Surskit under his wing.

Drew passed Brianna a faint smile. "Figured I'd return the favor," he smirked, reaching up to flick his bangs reflexively. Flygon's hiss from across the field brought both coordinators back to their senses.

"Right. Flygon, get yourself and surskit into the air and create a Sandstorm!"

"Surskit, power up that Sandstorm with your Bubblebeam!"

A dizzying whirdwing of bubbles and sand cascaded around the battlefield, forcing the other trainers to step back and Vinyaya to squint to see. Through the haze, though, her students could make out a slow smirk crawl across her face.

"Send their attacks right back at them, Artika, with your Ominous Wind!"

The pulse of dark air shot into the sky, coating it with grime and darkness like mud spattered on a blue tablecloth. Drew couldn't see his Flygon, but he could guess the green beast was displeased with this turn of events.

"Destroy the smog with your Flamethrower," he ordered, hoping his voice could carry that far up. Indeed, it could, and a glimmer of fire could be seen in the sea of darkness.

The relief of the battling pair was short lived as Vinyaya snapped out her last order.

"Blizzard, Artika."

The Flamethrower made a perfect target for the evil Ice type; in a gust of freezing air, both Pokemon and debris came crashing down. Brianna darted forward and scooped up her valient Surskit.

"Oh, Surskit, are you all right?"

It squeaked, waving one of it's pipecleaner legs then fainted away in her arms. The equally exhausted Flygon snorted sand from his nose and shot a furious glare at Vinyaya's pair. The Froslass gave a snide coo, and but her Dragonair companion dipped her head.

-"No hard feelings, right?"-

Flygon snarled in reply as red light blossomed over him, and he was withdrawn. Vinyaya turned back to the attendees. "It was a good battle, certainly," she shot Drew a cold look over her shoulder, "better than I expected from both of you. However, instead of trying to dispell the dark cloud, you might have launched a counter attack from the darkness. Not that you could have won," she shrugged, withdrawing her own Pokemon and waving the battlers in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"Go heal your monsters. I'll be waiting for you."

-%0-0%-

Long chapter is long. And nothing actually happens~~ xD;;


	6. Light x Dark

A/N. I think this story lost it's spark. Ah ha ha ha ha...

So, um... enjoy? I don't know. Is anyone enjoying this? I feel like I'm partly just going through the motions. Also failed to finish it by New Years. (read: finished chapter but forgot to post it) Raaaawr ima fail dino.

-%0-0%-

Chapter Six -

Light x Dark

-%0-0%-

"Man oh man, today was insane," Storm growled as she threw herself face down on the bunk that evening. "Clair just butchered that kid. I've never seen any Pokémon that strong. And I thought my half-sister was good!"

"You're pretty good yourself," soothed May as she finished feeding Altaria a few Oran berries as a snack. "Who's your sister?"

Her companion shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Eh, she's not very well known. Hey, isn't that Abe outside?" she declared, nodding to a flash of blue in the dark.

May's Altaria whistled and made for the door. -"We'll never know unless we see, you've piqued my curiosity!"- Her coordinator laughed and translated for the other trainer.

"You may as well check it out, then. I'm going to nap until dinner," Storm declared, shoving her Pokéball into her bedside table and flinging off her shoes. "Wake me up then."

Giggling a goodbye and ditching her own shoes for comfy sandals, she pattered out onto the cooling sand, waving to the boy stride the Altaria as her own bird sung a greeting.

"Hey, Abe! Practicing for tomorrow?"

He waved, and his Pokémon alighted onto the sand. "Yeah. I'm trying to perfect a technique for my next battle, so I'm trying to fly with weights." The trainer indicated a couple of sacks belted to the Altaria. "I filled some spare pillowcases with sand and taped the ends shut - after I asked Lance, of course."

The bird trainer rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry if I disturbed you or something."

"No, it's fine," she replied with a shake of her head. "But do you want to do a battle practice together?"

There was a high note on the wind, like a harp, then a familiar Flygon landed. "What a coincidence. I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sliding neatly off, the rider couldn't resist a flick of his hair.

"Drew?"

"Glad you remember me," he smirked, tossing her a rather cold gaze. "It's been a while since we talked. But, to business." He fixed Abe in his intimidating emerald stare. "I was hoping you'd join me in a practice battle after dinner. You in?"

The brown haired boy went pale, and glanced at May nervously. "U-um, w-well, I don't think I'm worthy to battle you." His female companion rolled her eyes and set her face into a scowl.

"Don't be silly. A few ribbons-"

Drew coughed. "Ribbon Cups."

"-whatever, doesn't mean he's better than you." The girl shot her rival a glare, waiting for his reaction. All she got, however, was his eyebrow to raise a fraction. He'd never been especially expressive, however, so she wasn't that bothered.

Abe glanced between them, again, with nervous energy. Suddenly, he straightened and look Drew dead in the eye with confidence that rivaled his green haired opponent.

"I accept your challenge. I'll meet you here after dinner," the bird trainer declared. The older coordinator reached his hand up to his hairline, but then let it drop.

"Good. See you then." Expressionless, he turned to retreat to his own side of the island, and just as he was swallowed up into the darkness Abe crumpled to the sand like wet paper.

"Are you all right?" May gasped, sprinting over to the bird trainer and helping him up. He nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again until the brunette was worried that his head would snap off and roll to the ground.

"I don't think I can do this, May," he half sobbed, fixing her in a pleading brown gaze that made her crush him in a hug.

"Don't be silly! You can totally take him. And I'll be there to cheer you on!"

-%0-0%-

The food was delicious; some kind of soup and bread combo, but May hardly tasted it. Abe seemed terrified, picking idly at his food, and her own thoughts were equally disturbed.

_What's up with Drew, anyway? I haven't seen him in forever, and this is how he acts? Like nothing ever happened? Like he did when we were just kids and he was a cocky prick?_

Then she thought back to their past few conversations. _Well, I guess I haven't exactly been mature and polite... Maybe he's just jealous?_

_...Is that why he's battling Abe?_

She flicked a gaze over to the far cabins_. Oh, don't flatter yourself, May. He probably just wants to go pick on someone weaker than him since he got beat by Vinyaya._

"Drew's such a sore loser," she muttered, cleaning her plate and licking the spoon contemplatively.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Storm peered across the clearing from her, having already finished her food and was playing with an undersized Absol with leaf-green eyes.

May waved her hands nervously. "Oh, no, sorry, just talking to myself. Cute Pokémon," she added, changing the subject. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah. This is Matthias," she introduced the Disaster Pokémon, who rolled onto his back and stared at May.

"He's cute. Pretty small, isn't he?"

The Absol blinked at her as his trainer went on. "Yeah, he's not very good at physical attacks, so I taught him Calm Mind and Blizzard for this battle thing. Ice is good against all dragons except for Kingdra. Actually, it's quad-effective against most dragon Pokémon, since most of them are also flying or ground type. Pretty cool, huh?" Storm grinned and patted the snowy white fur of her Pokémon.

May tapped her chin. "Is he a good listener?"

"Better than I am. Why? You wanna battle with him for practice or something?"

The brunette looked aside at Abe, who had released his only other Pokémon, a seasoned looking Fearow. "Not for me... but I think Abe might need an edge."

After she'd explained the situation to Storm, the other girl sighed. "Wouldn't it be better if Abe beat Drew with his own Pokémon?"

"But he doesn't stand a chance! Drew's amazing."

Matthias's owner shook her head. "I don't get you, May. If this Drew's so amazing, why are you trying to get him to lose? Aren't you being unfair?"

"What are you talking about it? If anything, I want their battle to be even more fair. I just... wanted to level the playing field a little."

Storm shook her head. "Let them be. Trying to help Abe... I get the feeling Drew would try even harder to crush him."

May felt her cheeks redden a little at the implications. _No; things have changed between us. He's not who he used to be. _ "Can Abe use your Absol or not?"

Angrily, the black haired girl threw the empty Pokéball at May's feet. "Fine. Do your best, Matthias. Let her learn her lesson on her own."

-%0-0%-


End file.
